DSR-40 "Patroller"
* Bipod * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 58 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 20 (max 200)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Long|theme = Military-themed|supported_maps = Exceptions: *Knife Party *Block Crash|cost = 375 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The DSR-40 "Patroller" is a Sniper weapon released in the 16.0.0 update. Appearance *It is a semiautomatic rifle with the forest digital camouflage similar to that of SWAT Rifle. It features the fixed stock (with armrest), 10X scope, long barrel, 20-round magazine and the bipod. Strategy It deals strong damage, good fire rate, good capacity, above-average mobility and the accuracy that never loses. It holds 20 rounds on use, and has the maximum of 200 in reserve while the default reserve is 40. Tips *No accuracy is lost even when hip-firing or in continuous fire. Benefit from that. *As always, aim for headshots for devastating damage. *This can pick the heavily armored players with ease. *Its conjunction of high efficiency, capacity, fire rate and perfect accuracy render it capable of scoring multiple kills before reload. *Useful for camping. However, keep in mind to move into another place so as not to piss the enemy off into killing you in the same spot. *It is best used on large, open maps such as Parkour City and Sniper Forts. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *It also has a 20 capacity, which means you don't have to reload as much. Use this to your advantage. *It has a fairly rapid reload speed. **It can reload even faster if equipping Cowboy Hat and max level Sniper Cape. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as its bullets will not reveal the player's location. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *This weapon can also be used to take down highly mobile or Jetpack users, due to this weapon dealing high damage, and a decently fast fire rate. *If your opponent jumps a lot, you can use a slow down the target weapn to land your shots easily. Counters *Overpower its users with automatic/explosive weapons. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Crowding against its users will make him vulnerable since this weapon does not have any firing spread. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Experienced users can easily noscope with this weapon, so you must take evasive measures to outsmart them. *Note that skilled users can use this in close range as well. You should take note of that whenever you try making close range encounter on him. Trivia *It is based from the real-world Heckler & Koch SL8 Semiautomatic Rifle. *It shares the same camouflage of the SWAT Rifle. *It is one of the sniper weapons that does not leave any traces of projectile to the enemies when fired. *It is one of the semi-automatic (no, not the (should be renamed "Burst Shot" before it was initialized as a relased attribute) in-game. Rather, just the real semi-auto) sniper rifles in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Legendary